This invention relates in general to the field of fishing gear and more particularly to a device which holds a fishing rod and acts automatically to set the fishhook in a fish taking the bait.
In the past, various types of devices have been developed for holding fishing rods so that the fisherman is free to engage in other activities. All of the rod holding devices known to me are passive devices which require human assistance in setting of the fishing hook in the event of a fish taking the bait. One known device includes a light that comes on when a fish nibbles on the bait, thus alerting the fisherman to the fact that he must take action. To my knowledge, there have been no devices available that act both to hold a fishing rod and also to set the hook in response to a bite.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of my invention to provide a device which holds a fishing rod in position for fishing and responds automatically to set the fishhook in a fish striking on the bait.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which functions to firmly set the hook at the appropriate time while ignoring minor pulls on the fishing line resulting from forces other than a true strike.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is light weight and portable and which can be quickly and easily set up at virtually any desired location.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is constructed to securely hold a fishing rod in a stable manner and to prevent the rod and related equipment from being pulled into the water or otherwise subjected to damage.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is simple and economical and yet has a rugged and durable construction for service over an extended operating life.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is simple to use and which operates safely.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.